


Una Historia de Law

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake suicide attempt, Hurt/Comfort, Law's got issues, M/M, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: La vida y los tiempos de Trafalgar D. Water Law, y cómo todo en su vida estaba fuera de control hasta que se convirtió en pirata.Y  luego se puso más interesante.





	Una Historia de Law

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A History of Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442203) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



Trafalgar Law sabía tres cosas: mentir era fácil, le debía su vida a Cosa-san, y nunca sería un Marine.

No importaba que Cora-san fuera su héroe o Kuzan fuera genial y agradable o Sengoku fuera una especie de abuelo raro y ninguno de ellos fuera mala gente. No sería un Marine. Los Marines trabajaban para el Gobierno. El Gobierno había matado a su familia y su hogar después de que los envenenaron.

Sengoku no lo entendía, pero Cora-san y Kuzan lo hacían. Cora-san era un espía, sabía lo mal que podían actuar los ''tipos buenos". Kuzan solía ser un vagabundo normal, sabía que a algunas personas no les gustaba el Gobierno. Así que cada vez que otros Marines se jactaban de que sus hijos querían unirse Cora-san simplemente se encogía de hombros porque Law no quería hacerlo y Kuzan lo respaldaba.

Por eso Law estaba obligado a que le gustara Kuzan incluso si a Kuzan le  _gustaba_  Cora-san y eso no siempre le gustaba a Law.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Bepo.

Bepo era un oso polar, aunque se hacía llamar Mink. Law se encontró con él en una ciudad y trajo a Bepo a casa con él. No hubo demasiada resistencia. A Kuzan le gustaban los osos, al parecer.

—Tratando de ver cuánto tiempo puedo mantener este Room –dijo Law. —Voy por más de una hora.

—Hmm. ¿Se extiende a la guarida? –preguntó Bepo.

—Sí, pero no mucho más. Es bastante pequeño –admitió Law.

—Aún así eso está bastante bien, ¿Cierto? –preguntó Bepo. —Quiero decir, los realmente grandes solo duran un minuto más o menos…

Si Law tuviera que adivinar, Bepo era un poco más joven que él. Quizás catorce.

—Sí, bastante bien. No obstante, no puedo controlarlo mucho más que separando cosas y volviéndolas a armar.

—Eso sigue siendo genial –dijo Bepo, sacando un atlas de la estantería.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Cora-san?

—Estaba enviando un informe sobre el submarino a Sengoku –dijo Bepo. —Kuzan está cerca si necesitas un adulto para algo.

—Nah. Solo me preguntaba –dijo Law.

.o.o.o.

La base en North Blue era un lugar frío y lúgubre.

A Law como que le gustó, más allá del hecho de que era esencialmente una jaula.

Hace tres años, Rocinante había alimentado a sus superiores con una extraña historia que justificaba que Law había terminado comiéndose la Fruta del Diablo por la que los Marines habían estado dispuestos a pagar diez mil millones, estaba tan lleno de mierda que Law se maravilló que para el día de hoy todavía no se había ahogado en eso. Se consideró que Law era una persona aceptable para tenerla, ya que de todos modos le gustaba estudiar medicina y se le mantuvo bajo custodia de la Marina para protegerlo de Doflamingo, que por supuesto querría obtenerlo si alguna vez se enteraba que Law había comido la Fruta Op-Op.

De modo que a Law no se le permitió ir a ningún lado a menos que vagara por la remota base. Kuzan estaba allí para protegerlo y Law estaba bastante seguro de que Rocinante solo preguntó por 'qué Vicealmirante mi hijo no querrá matar en una semana' o algo así porque la mayoría de los otros Marines lo molestaban de una manera que Kuzan usualmente evitaba.

Sin embargo, con dieciséis años y bajo la atenta mirada de un Vicealmirante y un Capitán—porque en algún momento Rocinante mismo había conseguido una promoción—todo el maldito tiempo era irritante en el mejor de los casos. Si él no hubiera recogido a Bepo hace algunos meses por algo nuevo, Law estaba seguro de que se hubiera quebrado. Claro que podría molestar a los ingenieros por el submarino secreto en el que estaba trabajando la base o leer más libros de medicina o aprender a luchar de Kuzan o lo que sea, pero se volvió  _fastidioso_.

Law giró y se dirigió a los cuartos que compartían los cuatro. Tal vez Rocinante estaría de vuelta y lo ayudaría a pensar en algo interesante que hacer.

¿Tal vez podría disecar una foca?

Algo, cualquier cosa, en realidad.

Law entró sin tocar para ver a Rocinante en el sofá.

—Hey, Cora-san, me alegra que hayas vuelto. Kuzan se volvió aburrido al mediodía.

Sin reacción. Eso era raro.

— ¿Cora-san? –preguntó Law, empujándolo por el costado. — ¿Estás bien? Cora-san. ¡Papá! ¡ _Hey_!

—Law, cálmate.

Law se giró para ver a Kuzan en la cocina, Bepo estaba pendiente de un té detrás de él. —Oi, Vice-Hielo, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Malas noticias –dijo Kuzan. Incluso había dejado pasar el 'aburrido a medio día', así que debía ser algo grande.

—Lo siento –dijo Bepo en voz baja.

Law frunció el ceño. Todos los que le importaban un bledo eran contados, excepto: — ¿Algo le pasó a Sengoku?

—No –dijo Kuzan. —Aunque es posible que tu papá no esté hablando con él por un rato….

Law lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Deja de andarte por las ramas y dime, joder!

—Lenguaje, Law –dijo Rocinante con brusquedad, mirando hacia arriba.

Law suspiró aliviado de que su padre ya no estaba mirando a la nada.

—Cora-san, ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi hermano ha sido nombrado Warlord.

La sangre de Law e heló.

—No… tú… esta no es una broma divertida, Cora-san.

—No está mintiendo –dijo Kuzan. —Doflamingo acaba de apoderarse de un pequeño país y justo antes de que lo hayamos atrapado… palabra del Gobierno Mundial. Él es un Warlord. No puede tocarlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –gritó Law. — ¡Es un psicópata! ¡Esos idiotas a cargo deben saber que no pueden confiar en él! ¡Incluso si son los idiotas más grandes de todos los tiempos!

—No lo sé –dijo Rocinante. —Realmente no lo sé.

—Yo… qué hacemos… ¿Qué hay de mí? –preguntó Law en voz baja.

—Estás a salvo aquí –dijo Kuzan. —Los Warlord no pueden atacar al Gobierno o a los Marines y este edificio es de la Marina, incluso si no eres uno.

— ¡Si puede hacer que el Gobierno lo convierta en un Warlord, puede hacer que ignoren eso! –dijo Law.

— _No puede_  simplemente atacar una base Marine –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Así que estoy atrapado aquí? ¿Encerrado? –demandó Law.

—No –dijo Rocinante. —Vamos a… encontraremos la forma de incluirlo en su acuerdo de Warlord, de que estas fuera de los limites. Podemos hacer cosas como esas. No te van a meter en una jaula, Law.

—No me  _mientas_ , sabes que no funcionara –dijo Law.

—Vamos a pensar algo, chico –dijo Kuzan. —Tú eres muy—

—Valioso. Lo sé. Soy  _materia prima_  –Law estalló, giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Law, estás bien? –preguntó Rocinante, empujando la puerta y dejando una bandeja con comida en el escritorio de Law.

—No quiero estar encerrado para siempre –murmuró Law entre sus sabanas.

—No lo estarás, lo prometo –dijo Rocinante. —Te etas volviendo más fuerte, pronto podrás ir por tu cuenta porque sabemos que puedes aguantas lo suficiente para conseguir respaldo si algo sucede.

—Ir a lugares controlados por Marines. Probablemente de una lista. No pueden perder la Fruta Op-Op—oh, lo siento, al niño que se la comió –la voz de Law era profundamente amarga.

—…Probablemente –admitió Rocinante. —Pero eso no será para siempre. Tienes uno de los poderes más fuertes en el mar, Law. Un día, nadie podrá siquiera tocarte. No creo que nadie pueda decir qué hacer entonces.

— ¡Cora-san, me estoy volviendo loco de esta manera! –dijo Law, sentándose.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. A veces me gustaría haber encontrado una forma de salir de la Isla Minion sin llamar a Tsuru y hacer esto para no meternos en problemas –dijo Rocinante.

— ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

—Kuzan tiene un tiempo libre para venir, podemos ir a algún lado con él. Él es más que suficiente para patearle el trasero a Doffy, será seguro.

Actualmente, la única opción de Law para cualquier tipo de libertad era unirse a los Marines como subordinado de Kuzan, y luego podría ir a donde Kuzan lo hiciera. El Gobierno estaría confiado de su—o más exactamente de sus poderes—seguridad de esta manera. Pero Law nunca,  _nunca_ se uniría a los Marines. El hecho de que no odiara a Rocinante, Kuzan y Sengoku simplemente por asociación era un milagro por sí mismo.

— ¿…Podemos ir a cualquier lado?

—A cualquier lado –prometió Rocinante. —Hablare con él.

Law resopló.

—Sí,  _hablar_.

Rocinante puso los ojos en blanco. Adolescentes.

—Sí, hablar. Si tengo que seducirlo por algo te informaré para que sepas cuánto me debes.

— ¿Qué mierda te deberé por seducir a tu propio novio?

—Lenguaje –dijo Rocinante. —El hecho de que no seas un cadete no significa que no te lavaré la boca con jabón.

—Por favor, Kuzan maldice, tú maldices, carajo, ¡ _Bepo_  maldice! –dijo Law.

—Nunca he escuchado que m-i-e-r-d-a salga de la boca de ese oso, ni la mía –dijo Rocinante. —Y Kuzan tiene mayor rango que yo por lo que no puedo lavar su boca con jabón. Se me ha pasado por la mente intentarlo, pero no me gustan las quemaduras por frío.

—Sí, pero si te congela puedes hacerlo dormir en el sofá –sugirió Law.

—Come tu cena, Law –dijo Rocinante, alborotando su cabello. —Buenas noches.

.o.o.o.

—Muy bien, ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Law, mirando el cuchillo.

—Soy un logia, puedo volver a armarme si lo jodes. ¡Vamos! –dijo Kuzan.

—Está bien –dijo Law. —Room. Amputate.

El brazo de Kuzan fue arrancado.

—Bien, bien –dijo Kuzan. — ¿Notas alguna diferencia con ese cuchillo que tu bisturí?

—Una pequeña sensación extraña. Probablemente porque no estoy acostumbrado –dijo Law, devolviéndole el brazo. — ¿Puedo probar con una espada?

— ¿Y cómo es que estás acostumbrado a una espada? –preguntó Kuzan, levantando una ceja.

—Días en la banda de Donquixote –respondió Law. —Espadas, armas, estrategias… lo recuerdo bastante bien.

— ¿Recuérdame qué edad tenías cuando eso comenzó?

—Diez.

—Jeez, no me extraña que sepas cómo pelear. Dracule Mihawk dice que ha estado peleando con espadas desde que tenía seis –dijo Kuzan, sacando algunas armas de un baúl cuando Law le devolvió su brazo. —Esta se ve bien.

—Tengo un metro sesenta y cinco, es muy corta –se quejó Law.

—Puedes tener una espada más grande después, chico, toda katana y demás son armas personales de otras personas –dijo Kuzan. —Muy bien, de nuevo.

Law rápidamente desenvainó la cuchilla y Kuzan perdió tres extremidades, quedando de pie solo en su pierna izquierda.

—No dijiste el nombre de la técnica esta vez.

—No es necesario –dijo Law- —Es más fácil concentrarse con espadas.

—Y aquí Roci piensa que podrías ser pistolero –se rió entre dientes.

—Podía perfectamente controlar la bala dentro de un Room –dijo Law. —Mi alcance sería mucho más corto que el de un buen francotirador.

—No sé, estas cosas parecen hacerse más grandes y más fuertes todo el tiempo –dijo Kuzan, señalando con la cabeza la esfera azul. — Ahora, ¿Vas a devolverme mis extremidades o tengo que pelear contigo por ellas?

Law sonrió.

—Vamos, Vice-Hielo.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Cora-san! ¡Cora-san!

Rocinante fue casi derribado por Law.

—Whoa, whoa, ¿Dónde está el incendio?

— ¡Puedo cambiar cosas!

— ¿…Perdón?

— ¡Dentro de mis Rooms! Puedo tomar una cosa, y otra, ¡Y cambiarlas! –dijo Law son aliento. —Lo hice por accidente al principio, ¡Pero ahora puedo hacerlo a propósito! ¡Mira! Room, ¡Shambles!

Rocinante de repente se encontró mirando a Kuzan, que había ocupado el lugar de Law. Kuzan se giró hacia el pasillo y le recriminó.

— ¡Puedes  _advertirle_  a una persona!

Y luego Law regresó y Kuzan se fue de nuevo.

— ¿No es genial?

— ¡Es más genial cuando le  _adviertes a la gente_! –vino desde el pasillo.

— ¡Lo compensare! –gritó Law. — ¿Es asombroso? Las aplicaciones médicas solas…

—Estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho con eso, pero siéntate, te estas tambaleando –dijo Rocinante.

—Maldición. El estúpido poder es agotador… –murmuró Law.

—Mejor que cuando solías desmayarte –dijo Kuzan. —Roci, dile a tu hijo que le advierta a las personas antes de cambiarlas aleatoriamente de su ubicación. Es desorientador.

—Law, recuerda que es desorientado –dijo Rocinante.

—Sí, eso es bueno que tengo que usarlo en una pelea.

—Mocoso –dijo Kuzan afectuosamente. —Voy a patrullar, nos vemos en un rato.

Besó a Rocinante y Law gimió ruidosamente.

Rocinante frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acabas de besarme para vengarte de mi hijo?

—…Tal vez –admitió Kuzan antes de irse.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Bepo cuando Rocinante dejó el Den Den Mushi con un suspiro.

—Me han llamado a Marineford –dijo Rocinante. —No adivinas por qué.

—Idiota –suspiró Kuzan. — ¿Tiene que restregarlo, no?

— ¿Tienes que ir? –preguntó Law.

—Sí –suspiró Rocinante. —Eso no va a ser divertido…

—Llévate a Kuzan.

—…Niño, Kuzan es Vicealmirante, tiene un rango mayor –bromeó Rocinante. —No puedo obligarlo a ir.

—Necesito quedarme aquí ya que estas aquí y dejar que Doflamingo te atrape es un gran paso en falso táctico, más allá de que simplemente no está bien –dijo Kuzan.

—Solo actúa como que fue a Marineford contigo y estoy dando vueltas por algún lado, no me encontrará –dijo Law. —Necesitas ir. Doflamingo es un psicópata. Debes mantener a Cora-san a salvo.

—Puedo manejar a mi hermano, Law –dijo Rocinante.

—No puedes manejar las  _escaleras_  algunos días –respondió Law. —Estaré bien. Me quedaré con Bepo y molestare a los ingenieros. Prefiero no preocuparme por ti todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que tiene un punto, yo también estaría preocupado –dijo Kuzan.

— ¡Claro! ¡Así que ve y me esconderé aquí! –dijo Law.

Kuzan se volvió hacia Rocinante.

— ¿Supongo que eso suena bien? Iremos, tu hermano puede actuar como el idiota que es mientras insinuamos que Law está en el edificio, y luego volveremos y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones. ¿Has decidido a dónde quieres, Law?

— ¿Quizás al Archipiélago Sabaody? –preguntó Law. —Escuché que tiene un parque de diversiones genial.

—Ooh, ¿Con una noria? ¡Me gustan las norias! –dijo Bepo.

—Bueno –decidió Rocinante. —Vamos, Kuzan, si llevamos tu bicicleta al puerto más cercanos tendremos que irnos pronto.

Cuando terminaron de empacar, Law se quedó afuera de la habitación de rocinante.

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Rocinante.

—…Él va a estar realmente enojado contigo –dijo Law en voz baja. —Estoy nervioso.

—No estés nervioso. Sobre nada –dijo Rocinante. Se inclinó para mirar a Law a los ojos. —Puedo manejar a Doffy. Todo irá bien. ¿Vale?

—Está bien –dijo Law, abrazándolo –Te amo, papá.

—También te amo. Tú y Bepo pórtense bien mientras no estamos.

—Prometido.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Law, por qué lloras? –preguntó Bepo mientras veían a Rocinante y Kuzan irse.

Law podía sentir que sonreía, algo doloroso y amargo.

—Porque soy un mentiroso. Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos.

.o.o.o.

Rocinante miró a su hermano cuando entró en la habitación.

—Escuché que querías verme.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! –Doffy era tan teatral como siempre. Eso no debería haber sido tan extrañamente reconfortante como lo fue. —Eres mi hermano pequeño, siempre estoy preocupado por tu bienestar.

—Uh… huh –dijo Rocinante. Estaba bastante seguro de que Doffy lo habría matado en la Isla Minion si se hubieran encontrado.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas? Tú, un militar. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Eres tan suave –dijo Doflamingo.

—Las cosas están bien y me gusta mi trabajo. Aparentemente la piratería está funcionando bien para ti.

—Oh, lo está –dijo Doflamingo con una sonrisa dentuda. —Entonces, ¿Cómo está Law? ¿La Fruta Op-Op lo trata bien, espero?

Mierda. Había estado preocupado de que Doflamingo lo descubriera y él ya lo sabía. Probablemente un espía en alguna parte… Rocinante tendría que lidiar con eso… pero por ahora…

—No tocaras a Law.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Doflamingo.

—Mucho –y lo estaba, de hecho. En esta única cosa, Rocinante  _no_  le cedería a su hermano una pulgada.

— ¿De verdad crees que se convertirá en un Marine? ¿Él? ¿Con todo lo que el Gobierno ha tomado de él? –preguntó Doflamingo. —No, pronto se convertirá en pirata, Rocinante. Y él va a ser un juego justo.

—Dije que no lo tocaras –Rocinante puede haber sido el hermano bueno, el amable, pero era perfectamente capaz de ser desagradable cuando alguien lograba encender su ira. —Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, Doffy. Te lo estoy diciendo.

— ¿Diciendo? –preguntó Doflamingo, riendo.

—He estado estudiando mis habilidades. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer –dijo Rocinante. —Podía encontrar una manera de despojarte de tu sentido de la audición antes de entrar en una pelea. Podría hacerlo así nunca volverías a pronunciar sonido, que nunca más vuelvas a oír, los dos. Podría bombardear todos los barcos de Dressrosa sin que nadie escuchara nada que sospechara que algo andaba mal. Te lo digo para que sepas que si vas tras Law, me ocuparé de ti.

—Ya no lo tienes permitido.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que se le permita a las personas? –replicó Rocinante.

—Desde que funciona para mi ventaja –admitió Doflamingo. —Sin embargo, siempre te ha importado. Es por eso que al final esas amenazas están vacías.

—Doffy, no sé lo que hiciste para convertirte en Warlord y no me importa –dijo Rocinante. —Soy un espía.  _Descubriré_  qué es, te lo  _arrancare_  y me  _reiré_  cuando ocurra.

—Oh, estoy seguro que lo harás –dijo Doflamingo, la voz condescendiente en todas las formas posibles que una voz podría ser.

A Rocinante todavía le quedaba una carta para jugar.

—Honestamente, qué pensaría nuestra madre de— ¡Urk!

La mano de Doflamingo se apretó en su garganta.

—No te atrevas a hablar—

Un carámbano aéreo derribo sus gafas de sol.

—Deja al Capitán Donquixote, Warlord –dijo Kuzan. —O esa comisión podría obtener un replanteo.

Rocinante sonrió. No había saltado primero. Él había ganado.

—Pequeña víbora –dijo Doflamingo, un hilo recuperó sus gafas. Rocinante nunca olvidaría la mirada en los ojos de su hermano, una combinación de odio y diversión que lo hizo querer estremecerse. — ¡Estoy casi impresionado! Saluda a Law por mí, hermanito, pero estoy seguro de que nos veremos  _mucho_  en los próximos años.

—…Quiero congelar todo su barco tanto –dijo Kuzan mientras Rocinante se sacudía el polvo y lanzaba una pequeña burbuja de silencio.

—Mi hermano tiene ese efecto en las personas –coincidió Rocinante. —Bueno, la reunión ha terminado, vamos a casa.

—Voy a necesitar estas vacaciones –se quejó Rocinante cuando se acercaban a casa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu hermano es un imbécil criminal sin arrepentimiento o porque nuestros superiores absolutamente te harán volver a hablar con él? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Ambos, en realidad. Deja de deprimirme y solo pedalea –dijo Rocinante.

—Delicado. Mira, estoy seguro de que Law estará feliz de… ver…  _mierda_.

Podían ver la forma de la base desde aquí y parecía que algo había desgarrado las puertas del hangar.

— ¡LAW! –gritó Rocinante mientras Kuzan extendía el puente hacia la isla y aumentaba su velocidad.

—Maldición, ¡Es por eso que le dijimos a ese niño que no se quedara solo! –dijo Kuzan.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –preguntó Rocinante. Las puertas estaban rotas, pero por lo demás… todo estaba intacto en el muelle principal. — ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Las señales del Den Den Mushi se cortaron –dijo Kuzan. —Necesitamos encontrar a alguien que nos diga qué está pasando.

—Suponiendo que no todos fueron asesinados o secuestrados –dijo Rocinante. —Está bien, iré a la zona residencial, sigue buscando por aquí y—

Un fuerte golpeteo llamó su atención. Se apresuraron hacia uno de los almacenes cerrados y Kuzan congeló la puerta para debilitar el metal antes de romperlo.

Todos los empleados estaban allí… excepto Law y Bepo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? –demandó Rocinante.

—Señor… Law y el oso… se robaron el submarino –dijo uno de los hombres.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Kuzan. — ¿Simplemente los encaminaron a todos ustedes aquí, los encerraron y luego salieron por su cuenta?

—Estábamos probando los procedimientos de acoplamiento –dijo el ingeniero jefe. —Law y Bepo estaban dando vueltas en la sala de control, dijeron que tenían curiosidad sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas, como siempre lo están. De repente Law creó esa gran esfera azul que envolvió el muelle y lo siguiente que supimos es que todos estábamos aquí. Sonaba como si algo hubiera derribado las puertas, estábamos suponiendo que es algo así como nos movió.

—No sabía que Law era tan poderoso… –dijo Kuzan.

—Somos Marines. ¿Por qué nos diría? –preguntó Rocinante sin humor.

—Roci… –dijo Kuzan, volteándose hacia su compañero.

—Solo… necesito algo de tiempo. Ve y dile a Sengoku.

—Voy a llamarlo como un posible viaje de iba y vuelta porque está enojado –Kuzan dijo mientras se alejaba del resto. —Es un adolescente después de todo. Pudo haber sido por impulso y volverá en una semana.

—Te pidió que fueras a Marineford –dijo Rocinante. —Él planeó esto.

—Roci, necesitas respirar y… mierda –dijo Kuzan cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones.

Parecían haber sido saqueados. Las alacenas estaban desgarradas y sin comida. Kuzan podía ver los libros de medicina de Law ausentes en los estantes…

Había una nota sobre la mesa, sostenida en su lugar con una bola de nueve.

— 'Tú… no puedes eliminar al monstruo. Yo puedo. Un pirata puede. Terminaré tu trabajo por ti, Cora-san, y me mantendré a salvo también' –Rocinante leyó tembloroso. —'Bepo está conmigo. Nos volveremos más fuertes y mataremos a Doflamingo. Lo prometo. Tú y Vice-Hielo quédense a salvo.' ¡Oh Law!

—Ese pequeño idiota –respiró Kuzan, esquivando un golpe de Rocinante. — ¡No te la tomes contra mí!

—Tenemos que detenerlo –dijo Rocinante.

—Lo arrestaran –dijo Kuzan. —Es pirata.

—Es un paseo –dijo Rocinante. —Nunca viste esta nota. Los encontraremos en unos días. En este momento, creemos que está siendo un adolescente tonto.

—Bien –dijo Kuzan. —Iré a ver si está cerca. Usare Ice Age. Si alguien más que Sengoku pregunta, solo estoy practicando. Atraparé a Law, lo golpearé en la cabeza, y lo traeré de vuelta.

—Tenemos que convencerlo de que se quede.

Kuzan sabía que ambos estaban mintiendo. Law sabría llegar muy, muy lejos para evitar Ice Age, e incluso si lo recuperaban, huiría de una y otra vez. La única forma en que lo mantendría era con grilletes de piedra marina y puertas cerradas.

La jaula que había visto venir a una milla de distancia.

—Tomate un tiempo, Roci –dijo Kuzan. —Me encargaré de Sengoku y luego buscaré a Law.

—Gracias –dijo Rocinante con fuerza. —Yo… necesito algo. Tiempo eso es.

Kuzan fue a su habitación en busca del teléfono y suspiró ante el silencio repentino de la guarida, ya que Rocinante estaba usando sus poderes antes de romper todo lo que estaba disponible.

— ¿Comandante de la Flota? Necesito hablar con usted, es personal.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Estás bien?

Law se frotó la cabeza.

— ¿Lo logramos?

—Te desmayaste por un minuto después de arrancar las puertas. Sin embargo, logré dirigirlo solo, tiene controles de una sola persona –dijo Bepo. —Yo… fui donde me dijiste.

—Bien. No me buscaran aquí.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bepo.

—Porque físicamente duele estar aquí –dijo Law, mirando el caparazón que una vez fue Flevance. —No buscaran aquí. Podemos escondernos por un tiempo.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—Bueno… supongo que ahora somos piratas. Empezaremos con eso –dijo Law. Frotándose los brazos.

—Law… ¿Estás bien?

—Nope –dijo Law. Sonriendo esa sonrisa dolida de nuevo. —Pero está bien.

.o.o.o.

_Ocho Años Después_

—Parece que muchos nuevos piratas se están congregando en Sabaody… volteando Sabaody –dijo Rocinante. —Y algunos de los principales jugadores de Nuevo Mundo. Quieren que nos dirijamos allá, que yo investigue. A ti para mayor seguridad.

— ¿Conocemos a alguno de estos nuevos jugadores? –preguntó Kuzan.

—Por supuesto que lo hacemos –dijo Rocinante, arrojando el póster de se busca a Kuzan.

Kuzan lo miró.

—Hasta doscientos mil. Ha estado ocupado.

Law sonría burlonamente en la imagen y Kuzan no pudo evitar más que recordar cada vez que el niño lo había corregido por un hecho médico. Todavía era el mismo ratón de biblioteca sarcástico. Estaba seguro.

—Ocho años y todo lo que tenemos son pósters de se busca. No sabía que le enseñaste a ocultarse así de bien.

—Yo tampoco.

—…No quiero atraparlo –admitió Kuzan. —Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Él nunca tomaría una comisión de Warlord.

—Lo sé –dijo Rocinante.

.o.o.o.

Por supuesto que encontró a Law. Por supuesto.

Law era más alto ahora. Más delgado también, como si no hubiera podido ser más como un espantapájaros. Hacía que Kizaru se viera como si hubiera carne en sus huesos.

— ¡Joder! –el niño—era todavía un niño, tenía veinticuatro años, ¿Verdad? —maldijo al ver a Kuzan. — ¡ _Tenías_  que golpear a un jodido Dragón Celestial, Sombrero de Paja!

Había tatuajes, también, cubriendo sus manos con los antebrazos expuestos. Eso hacía las cicatrices menos obvias, eso era seguro, pero Kuzan sabía que Rocinante tendría un ataque al corazón porque su hijo tenía "Death" estampado en una mano, por no hablar de otra tinta.

— ¡Dijiste que fue genial hace como diez minutos! –argumentó el chico del sombrero de paja.

— ¡Eso fue antes de que apareciera un jodido Almirante!

—Es Almirante Aokiji para ti, Law –dijo Kuzan.

— ¡Jódete, Kuzan!

Mocoso.

—Alguien obtuvo una boca sucia mientras estuvo por su cuenta.

— ¿Tú también lo conoces? –preguntó Sombrero de Paja mientras el Cazador de Piratas gruñía.

—Genial, otro capitán con familiares Marines enojados…

Ah, claro, Sombrero de Paja y Caballero eran nietos de Garp… huh, ¿Dónde estaba Puño de fuego?

.o.o.o.

Law intentó no mostrarlo, pero estaba muerto de miedo. Sabía que Kuzan lo arrestaría. Kuzan no quería, pero lo haría. Sabía que lo encerrarían por el resto de su vida a menos que se quebrara e hiciera lo que el Gobierno quería.

El espadachín del Sombrero de Paja gritó cuando Kuma lo empujó de repente. Sus números estaban cayendo. Había bajado a Jean Bart, Bepo; y Penguin. Sombrero de Paja bajó a tres y su hermano era el siguiente, Sombrero de Paja gritando "¡SABO!" a todo pulmón.

Necesitaban una distracción para poder salir de allí.

Y Law tenía justo eso.

.o.o.o.

— ¡HEY!

Kuzan se giró y su corazón cayó.

—Mierda. Law,  _baja_  eso.

—Me necesitas vivo –Law dijo con firmeza, la nodachi desenvainada a un pie de presionarse en su garganta. —Pero no voy a ser capturado. No va a pasar.

— ¡Law, suelta la espada! –gritó Kuzan.

— ¡Capitán! –gritó Bepo.

— ¡No voy a ser encerrado de nuevo!

Sin un Room alrededor, eso era real. Él lo haría. Estúpidos Ds, tan tranquilos con la muerte…

—Law… por favor…

La tripulación restante de Law y Sombrero de paja escapaban, pero eso no importaba. Law era la prioridad en esta situación, para Kuzan y la Marina.

— ¡No se muevan! –les ordenó a Sentomaru y Kuma. —Law, baja la espada.

Probablemente podría congelarlo a tiempo. Tendría que ser cuidadoso con eso, pero—

Law fue repentinamente sacado de su línea de visión por un brazo de goma.

— ¡Sombrero de Paja! –gritó Sentomaru cuando el pirata más joven y Law intentaron huir. Law también estaba haciendo un Room, un buen Shambles y se habría ido—

De repente, Kuma se estaba moviendo y Kuzan apenas había abierto la boca para ordenarle que se detuviera antes de que Law y Sombrero de Paja fueran empujados por el horizonte.

— ¡Idiota! –gritó. — ¡Necesitábamos a Law! ¡Lo teníamos!

Kuma lo miró.

—…Mis disculpas. Pensé que podríamos mantenerlo con vida enviándolo a otro lado. El estrés de la pelea se habría ido y dejaría sus acciones suicidas. Puede ser tomado por sorpresa más tarde, tal vez.

—Bueno, ¿A dónde lo enviaste?

—Ese lado –dijo Kuma, señalando.

 _Útil_. Kuzan se frotó las sienes.

—Kuma… ¡Acabas de joder una gran operación!

—Mis disculpas.

Kuzan esperaba que Law no hubiera aterrizado en agua… su Den Den Mushi portátil zumbó.

— ¿ _Qué_?

—Suenas molesto.

No quería escuchar la mierda de Kizaru en este momento.

—Kuma lo arruino y perdimos a Law. ¿Tú?

—Tengo noticias interesantes. El plan en el bar funcionó mejor de lo que pensábamos. Tenemos a el Fénix  _y_  Puño de Fuego.

Mierda. ¿Hijos de dos Emperadores?

—Eso no suena bien.

—Bueno, ahora los tenemos, así que ayúdame a llevarlos a Impel Down.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué demonios fue esa cosa en Sabaody, de todos modos? –preguntó Luffy mientras se acomodaban para pasar la noche.

—Muchas cosas pasaron en Sabaody –respondió Law. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estabas tratando de cortarte la cabeza.

Law se estremeció.

—No voy a dejar capturarme. Jamás.

—Pero… vas a ir a Impel Down conmigo mañana.

—Para asegurar tu éxito. No volveré a ser encerrado nunca más. si no me encierran, podemos ganar. Además de enviar un mensaje: si puedo fugarme de allí, entonces nunca podrán retenerme y lo sabrán.

— ¿Pero por qué intentar  _cortarte la cabeza_?

—Porque me quieren vivo—más preciso quieren el poder de mi Fruta del Diablo y es mejor mantenerme con vida para eso –dijo Law. —La Fruta Op-Op es extremadamente poderosa. Apenas he desbloqueado su potencial real.

—Wow, ¿Arrojar gente como lo hiciste es de gama baja? Genial –dijo Luffy. —Siempre estoy descubriendo cosas buenas sombre mis poderes Gum-Gum.

—No se arriesgarían a que me matara y Kuzan sabe que lo haré en lugar de ser encerrado en una celda para siempre.

— ¡No puedes! ¡Traffy, eres demasiado genial para morir!

—Aw, ¿Tratando de hablarme dulce ya que has decidido que somos novios? –se burló Law.

Luffy pareció no notar el sarcasmo.

— ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡No puedes tratar de morir así!

— ¡No tengo miedo a morir! –Law gritó.

—Yo tampoco, ¡Eso no quiere decir que vaya buscando por eso! –argumentó Luffy. —No hagas planes que te tengan matándote como una parte importante, es estúpido y derrotista y… ¡Estúpido!

—Prefiero morir que ser capturado.

—Pero si te capturan alguien puede rescatarte, ¡Como vamos a ir con Ace y su novio!

—Nunca dije que estaba siendo racional –dijo Law. —Simplemente reacciono mal ante la idea de ser enjaulado.

—Vale, pero no más planes 'voy a pretender matarme', Traffy, ¿Entendido?

—Esta es una alianza, Luffy-ya, no me des órdenes.

—Sí, pero como tu  _novio_  tengo que intentar y mantenerte con vida, ¡Ahí tienes!

—Estás sacándole provecho a esto.

—Bueno, sí. Traffy es increíble, quiero mantenerlo cerca –dijo Luffy.

—Increíble dice –Law se rió entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

Luffy lo golpeó en el costado.

—Vi eso. Está oscuro pero vi eso.

—Cállate, ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!

— ¡No hasta que admitas que eres increíble!

—Soy francamente increíble, Sombrero de Paja-ya, ¡Ahora déjame dormir!

—Mejor –dijo Luffy.

—Serás la maldita muerte para mí.

Luffy lo golpeó con una almohada.

— ¡Acabo de decir que nada de muerte!

— ¡Arg!

.o.o.o.

En las profundidades de Impel Down, escondiéndose en una tierra okama secreta que aparentemente existía, esperando que Luffy se recuperara mientras intentaba planear una fuga adecuada con Bentham, Law se sorprendió con un pensamiento repentino.

Honestamente pensó que saldrían de allí, lograrían ese milagro.

— ¿Qué  _eres_? –le preguntó a Luffy.

— ¿Hmm? –preguntó Bentham.

—Luffy. Él es… algo.

—Demente –ofreció Buggy gruñonamente.

—…Tal vez –admitió Law. —Pero es un… demente interesante.

—Maldición, te tiene mal –murmuró Buggy.

—Shhh, es encantador –dijo Bentham, moviendo un dedo.

Law se preguntaba qué sería de su vida.

.o.o.o.

Law se despertó y se preguntó dónde demonios estaba.

Oh, el barco del Shanks el Pelirrojo. Era cierto, el submarino estaba siendo usado por todos los heridos en Marineford, entonces Luffy lo había traído aquí para dormir después del agotamiento de operar a Ace.

Y allí estaba Luffy, acurrucado en su pecho y envuelto alrededor de él como un pulpo.

Law estaba relativamente seguro de que esto no era como se suponía funcionaban las relaciones. Tenía problemas para recordar a sus padres biológicos, especialmente sin dolor, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había sido del tipo "conocerse, salir, comprometerse, casarse". Cora-san y Kuzan eran… bueno, más de danzar alrededor entre ellos, del tipo "amigos con beneficios", pero los había visto hacerlo durante años así que tal vez se había actualizado mientras él no estaba.

Había besado a Luffy hace unos días. Ni siquiera había conocido a Luffy hace dos semanas. Y de alguna manera Luffy solo… los declaro novios y a Law…  _le gustaba_. Le gustaba estar cerca de Luffy, el joven pirata nunca era aburrido, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con su objetivo, y simplemente se sentía… menos como si fuera solo un autómata moviéndose hacia el objetivo de eliminar a Doflamingo.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba Luffy. Incluso si estaba seguro de que era una relación realmente extraña. Incluso si Luffy por alguna razón pensó que Law era  _perfecto_ , lo cual era ridículo, de verdad.

La puerta se abrió.

—Vale, no, no. Camas separadas.

Law levantó la vista y vio Shanks el Pelirrojo frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—…Si puedes apartarlo de mí, está bien. No creo que esta posición sea buena para mi espalda de todos modos.

Shanks rodó los ojos y extendió la mano, agarrando a Luffy por el cuello.

—Luffy, eres demasiado joven para estar en la cama con un hombre extraño.

—Nuh-uh. Me quedó con Traffy –murmuró Luffy. —Es cálido.

—Luffy-ya, la otra cama tiene más mantas, estarás bastante cálido allí –pidió Law, ayudando a Shanks extraer a Luffy de su persona.

—Pero quiero abrazar porque es agradable –dijo Luffy.

—Tienes diecisiete años. No te vas a la cama con hombres a los que recoges de fugas de prisión –dijo Shanks.

—Técnicamente fuimos empujados por Kuma juntos así que… así que es culpa de Kuma –bostezó Luffy.

—Mm-hm –estuvo de acuerdo Law, volteándose. Fue totalmente culpa de Kuma.

Law fue agarrado de repente y jalado a través de la cabina a donde Luffy estaba ahora. — ¡Oh, vamos!

— ¡Luffy! –regañó Shanks.

—Traffy es el mejor. La mejor almohada –dijo Luffy antes de roncar.

—…Esta no fue mi idea –Law le informó a Shanks, no teniendo otra idea de qué hacer cuando se enfrentaba con el iracundo Emperador.

—Nota tomada –dijo Shanks. —Haz algo inapropiado y te cortaré el pene.

Law nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida de ser asexual y actualmente no podía imaginar a Luffy de esa manera del todo.

—Creo que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

Shanks asintió y se fue. Law suspiró.

—Vas a hacer que me  _maten_ , Luffy-ya.

—No. No se te permite morir.

—Oh, bueno, discúlpame –murmuró Law antes de volver a dormirse.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Escuchaste a ese chico de goma durante la pelea? –preguntó Rocinante.

—Creo que todos lo escucharon en algún momento, se más específico —dijo Kuzan.

—Dijo que Law es su novio.

—…Un poco raro, pero creo que podría ser bueno para él.

—Sí, pensé lo mismo.

.o.o.o.

—Woah, ¡Tus tatuajes son geniales!

Law miró a Luffy.

—Estas— ¿Estás viéndome cambiarme?

—No, pero estoy cambiándome en la misma habitación –dijo Luffy mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos. —Son realmente geniales, Traffy. También los son tus manchas.

Law se estremeció.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad son cicatrices.

— ¿Cicatrices? –dijo Luffy.

—Estaba realmente enfermo cuando niño. Donde estas marcas están, y en algunos otros lugares, solía ser blanco y escamoso –dijo Law.

—…Enfermedad rara.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo –dijo Law.

—Entonces… vas a quedarte, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Luffy.

—Bueno, tengo que hacerlo por un tiempo, tu hermano necesita mucho más cuidado y, francamente, Tony-ya y Doc-ya ya estarán muy ocupados con los demás, así que bien podría manejar al peor paciente.

—Gracias, Traffy. Supongo que tendremos que encontrar al resto de nuestras tripulaciones pronto… y mi barco… –meditó Luffy. —Y no ser asesinados o atrapados mientras lo hacemos.

—Recuerdo la regla de no morir, Luffy-ya –dijo Law. —Y... gracias. Por ayudarme con mis problemas de 'ser capturado'.

—Hey, acabo de hacer fugarte de Impel Down conmigo, no es gran cosa –dijo Luffy, sonriendo.

—Oh, tan modesto –bromeó Law. —Pero en serio, gracias. Era un un miedo inconveniente.

— ¡Me alegra ayudar! –dijo Luffy, agarrándolo para un beso.

— ¿Quieres que tus padres me maten? –siseó Law, mirando hacia la puerta.

—No pueden, te necesitan para que ayudes a Ace a mejorar.

Law estalló en carcajadas, tratando de amortiguarlas con sus manos.

— ¡Shishishi, Traffy tiene una bonita risa! –Luffy se rió, separando sus manos de su boca.

Law se inclinó y lo besó de verdad por eso.

.o.o.o.

Trafalgar Law sabía que cuatro cosas eran ciertas. Mentir era fácil, pero le dolía tanto hacérselo a las personas que le importaban. Le debía su vida a Cora-san, y parte de él siempre pertenecería a él y a Kuzan. Nunca sería un Marine, no, sería uno de los hombres que quemaría al Gobierno.

Y al final, al final… era demasiado difícil odiarse a sí mismo cuando estaba enamorado de Luffy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas de la autora:**
> 
> Lo llamaré "Humor Aturdido–¡La historia!" Nah eso es tonto, lo llamaré Una Historia de Law.
> 
> Este fue muy divertido ya que cubre muchos de los otros cambios en el universo, es decir, los que tienen con la vida de Law y Rocinante y Kuzan, ¡Que finalmente obtiene un poco de atención!
> 
> Así que Law fue considerado como un bien de la Marina durante la mayor parte de su tiempo con ellos, como se refleja en su mentalidad y hasta que Luffy e Impel Down lo ayudaron, con un temor paralizante de ser capturado.
> 
> Como en algunas otras historias y fanarts por allí. Law tiene manchas en la piel que permanecieron descoloridas y pálidas incluso después de que se curó, solo que no blanco puro como cuando estaba enfermo. Él, parcialmente, usa su gran cantidad de tatuajes para hacerlos menos obvios, como notó Kuzan.
> 
> Esta es probablemente la última de las actualizaciones rápidas, ya que "Todo Eso y Marineford También" tomará más tiempo debido a que ambos necesitando más escritura y más asuntos apremiantes que se comen mi tiempo… le doy una semana más o menos.
> 
> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Una de mis partes favoritas [en realidad, todas son msi favoritas, ah]. Vamos, el universo de ASL en Rojo es maravillos, sobre todo con los cambios que Kereea hace.
> 
> De cierta manera descubrí que Kuzan y Rocinante me gustan como pareja, haha... ¿Es raro? ¿Soy el único? Espero que no.
> 
> Y este comentario lo respondó aquí ya que la persona no tiene cuenta en ff por lo que veo.
> 
> Bueno, como sea, ya saben: Gracias por leer~
> 
> _  
> **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.**  
>  _


End file.
